The Boys Big Time Shorty
by xXCarlosLuvrXx
Summary: I Logan, have a little sister.  A little sister who ends up falling head over heels for Carlos, becomes the best of friends with James, and looks to Kendall like a father.  Oh, and lets not forget, gets in so much trouble with Katie.
1. Chapter 1

(Logan's POV)

I never told any of the guys, but I Logan Philip Henderson have a little sister. She's the most adorable, cute, fun-loving, tough, stubborn, girly, energetic, funny, and beautiful girl I've ever known in my whole entire life. God, I miss her so SO much. Actually come to think of it, the last time I actually saw her was when she was about two. Right before our parents were killed. I wonder, if I could find her number and call her up. Then, she could come to the Palm Woods and live with us. Also, I'm pretty sure she can sing, because our whole entire family can sing. So she can either get a record deal, or she can start and acting career or even better, BOTH! Now, I'm really excited. I'm gonna break the news to the guys that I have a little sister.

(Normal POV)

Logan gathered everyone who he thought needed to know about his sister. Those people were: Carlos, Kendall, James, Mama Knight, Katie, Kelly, Gustavo, Jo, Camille, and Griffin. As soon as Logan had sent evferyone the text, they all arrived fairly quickly. Once they were all arranged in the living room, Carlos laying on his belly in the swirly slide, Kendall, James, Mama Knight, and Katie sitting on the couch, Gustavo, and Kelly were standing alongside Griffin, and Jo and Camille were standing by the door side by side. Logan then walked to the middle of the room and addressed them all. "The reason why I asked you all to come here, is because I have an announcement to make." Logan nervously bit his bottom lip, while shifting from foot to foot. "I, well you see, I'm not an only child, I wasn't born in Minnesota and my last name isn't Mitchell." Several gasps were heard from all around the room. Logan continued, "I have a little sister named Izabella Anne-Marie Henderson, I was born in Florida, and My name is really Logan Philip Henderson."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a long long chappie for you pplz!**

Every inhabitant of the room tilted their heads to the side, and then Kendall spoke up, "Logan, I understand all that you're telling us, but I'm just wondering why you chose now to tell us this. I mean is there a specific reason why you chose to send us all a text to come over _now_?" Logan turned his eyes to Kendall and said: "Actually Kendall, yes there is," Logan's head then turned to Carlos and he continued. "You see, my little sister Izzy is _so_ much like Carlos, and every day when I look at him and his child-like innocence, his goofy charades, and silly antics reminds me _so much _of her. But, the thing that makes me think of her the most is Carlos's helmet. You see, the last time I saw her was when she was six and I was nine. I knew how to ice-skate and she watched me play hockey every single day. So, one day she told me she wanted to ice-skate too. Mom, told me I could and I took her out onto the ice, with her ice-skates but, every time she touched the ice she fell and hurt herself. So I took off my hockey helmet and put it on her head, it was a little big but nonetheless. As soon as she got the hang of it, she was gliding on the ice like a professional and that's when I said to myself one day this girl is going to be a professional figure skater. So, I was wondering if we could track her down and get her to come out to Hollywood and stay at the Palm Woods with us. The reason why I had each of you come here is because; well I'll tell you all the specific reason one by one."

Logan walked over to his best friends. "Carlos, Kendall, James. I wanted you guys to come because well you're my best friends and well…" Logan changed his attention to Carlos, "Carlos, I'm one-hundred percent positive that you are gonna fall head over heels in love with Izzy, she's got the same craziness that you do. You might be the only one of us that can keep her occupied and make sure she's not bored because let me tell you, when that girl gets bored she breaks things, causes a havoc, and one time she was almost arrested. I can only imagine how destructive she is now. Although she's NOWHERE near as bad as Jenny." Logan then turned his attention to James. "James, I'm ninety-nine percent sure that you are going to find your best friend in the world in Izzy. She's a lot like you with the whole looks thing. She has a special purple compact-mirror and pink comb. Plus, you know how you do the whole washboard abs thing. Well, Izzy-Marie does this whole hourglass figure thing. It's something." Then, Logan switched his attention towards Kendall, "And, Kendall. You are most likely going to become a father figure to Izzy, considering the fact that she lost her real mother and father to some psycho killer at the age of seven. Plus, for the past six years she's gone from foster home to foster home and she still is. She'll probably idolize you."

Logan then walked over to Mama Knight and Katie. "Mama Knight I'm begging you to adopt Izzy just until I turn 18 and can get custody over her. When she gets here she'll probably be really quiet and shy, she'll most likely be emotionally unstable for about a week or two until she gets used to us, I'm pretty sure that she's gonna hang on me until she gets used to the other guys, and I'm one-hundred percent positive that if anybody yells at her or around her she's going to freak out and either curl up in the fetal position or bury her face in my arms and start to cry. So, I'm begging you please please adopt her." Mama Knight thought it over for about a fraction of a second before she looked into Logan's eyes which were starting to collect tears and told him, "Of course Logan!" Logan hugged her tight in a bear hug. Then, he released the hug, wiped the remains of tears in his eyes and turned to Katie. "Katie, I'm going to have to let you know right now that Izzy will want you to be her friend, she probably won't say it out loud but I know that she's going to want it. So, I'm asking you to make sure she knows from the start of day one that you're her best friend." Katie nodded vigorously at Logan. Then Logan made his way over to Jo and Camille but stopped mid-stride, he looked back in Katie, Kendall, James, and Carlos's direction and asked, "Kendall, James, Carlos, Katie. Can you guys start searching for Izzy? She's in a foster system somewhere in Texas, under the name: Izzabella Anne-Marie Henderson. Thanks guys." With that the four ran out the door to go find some way to locate Izzy.

Logan then continued on his way to Jo and Camille. He focused his attention on Jo, "Jo, I'm positive that Izzy won't make any friends at the start. So I was wondering if you two would make friends with her as soon as she gets here. Please, it would make things a whole lot easier for her and me." Jo and Camille looked at each other before Camille spoke up. "Logan, of course we will. If, you let us take her shopping at the Mall for a whole new wardrobe. What'dya say?" Logan wasted no time on answering them,"Sure thing, now if you two could, can you go and help Carlos, Kendall, James and Katie with locating Izzy?" Then the girls nodded and ran off. Then Logan made his way over to the last three people: Kelly, Gustavo, and Griffin. "The reason why I had you guys come is because well, Kelly do you think that if BTR had another member preferably a female who could sing like 20 times better than I can, dance like a trained professional, and is very attractive we'd get more fans?" Kelly thought it over then looked up with a smile on her face, "Logan I think that is the smartest idea that you've ever had." Logan then looked at Gustavo and said "Just one problem," Gustavo then bellowed "WHAT!" Logan looked at him with an annoyed expression on his face and said,"That." Gustavo, Kelly and Griffin looked at him totally confused. "Do you guys remember what I told Mama Knight earlier. I told her that since Izzabella has been in foster homes for about six years now, if anybody yells at her or around her, she'll either curl up in the fetal position or she'll bury her face in one of either, Carlos, Kendall, James or my shirts and cry." Kelly said Ohhhhhhhhh. "Well then Gustavo if you want more fans and more purchases of BTR's albums you are going to have to learn to not yell. That or have Kelly cover up your mouth everytime you are about to yell. Yeah, I'd go with that last one. Well, I have to go. Logan let me know when Izzy arrives." Then Griffin left. Kelly then spoke up, "Logan, what can I do to help you with Izzy?" Logan told her, I don't know yet but as soon as the guys, Katie, Jo and Camille get here you can help Mama Knight to adopt her and we don't have the money to fly her out here. Can you pay for that? I'll pay you back?" Kelly looked into Logan's eyes saw the desperation and agreed. She told Gustavo to go on back to the studio while she stayed and helped Logan. Just as Gustavo left Carlos, Kendall, James, Katie, Jo and Camille burst in the door. "WE FOUND HER!" They all screamed simultaneously. Mama Knight came running in after them, "And I now have custody over Izzabella Anne-Marie Henderson!" Logan then fainted with the biggest smile ever on his face. Kelly looked up at Mama Knight and said, "I'll go buy the plane tickets for a flight from Austin, Texas to Los Angelos, California." And with that said we now have a insanely happy unconscious Logan, a excited James, a overjoyed Kendall, a very hyper Carlos, a surprisingly enthusiastic Katie, a happy Jo and Camille, a happy Griffin, Gustavo writing songs, Kelly purchasing plane tickets, and Mama Knight pondering having a adopted daughter.

Mama Knight finally got Logan up. Now, we have a very happy Logan getting ready to go pick up his little sister from the airport. Carlos, Kendall, and James getting Izzy's room ready and by 'getting ready' I mean putting some personal touches to it. Only because Mama Knight told them that they could. Carlos's personal touch was a little trampoline and he actually went out and bought a swirly slide to install in Izzy's room. A pink swirly slide that was a tad smaller than the one in the living room, but nonetheless and right then he was working on putting it together with the help of Logan and Kendall. Kendall's personal touch was a lavender guitar that he went out and bought along with a wide collection of beanies that he had Jo help him pick out for her. The beanies were varied from pink to purple to blue to black to green to yellow and all different colors he had to have bought at least about fifty different beanies for the girl. James personal touch was a little mini salon that he had designed and bought. It was a purple swirly chair that looked like a beanbag chair placed infront of a rectangular shaped mirror with tinsel like stuff surrounding the outline of it. It had a station with a pink hairdryer, an assortment of brushes, combs and straighteners. It also had tons of make-up, nail polish magazines with the latest girl fashions, and it had lights above the mirror. He had also went out and bought her TONS of bandannas. Logan's personal touch was a homework station he had picked out for her, and a ipod touch that he had bought for her.

Carlos, Logan, Kendall, and now James were almost finished with the swirly slide. "Carly, tell me again _why _you thought that Izzy needed to have a swirly slide in her room?" Kendall asked Carlos. He answered, "Because _Kendra_, Logan said that Izzy's like me right? So, I would want a swirly slide in my room and because it's supposed to be a _personal _touch right? Why did you think that Izzy would need all of those _beanies?_" Logan chose to break in at this point. "Guys! We need to hurry up we have half an hour to get this done then we have to leave for the airport. Oh, and one more thing. Izzy will most likely not call you guys by your real names, knowing her she'll probably make up nickname for you. I'll be Logie-Bear, Kendall will be Kenny or Ken-Ken, James will be Jamie, and Carlos you'll probably be something like Carlitos and she'll call you that all the time. Just thought you guys should know." Then the boys finished the swirly slide, Kelly arrived with the limo and Logan, Carlos, Kendall, James, Katie and Mama Knight got in and left for the airport.

They arrived just in time to see a girl about 4'6 walking no more like bouncing toward them with a humongosauros smile on her face. She was dressed in pink torn converse, black shorts that fit her thin pale legs perfectly, a purple tank-top, a pink vest, a purple bandanna that was tied like a neckerchief around her neck, a purple beanie placed upon her head underneath her scratched, worn-out, dented, ruined, old black helmet, and her dyed red hair put in ponytails. She stopped her bounce-walking suddenly. She had a shocked look on her face, which quickly switched to a look of sheer joy on her face. She then dropped her old suitcase, and the smoothie that was in her hand on the ground and ran like the wind with tears streaming down her pretty pale face smearing her mascara and eyeliner but she probably didn't care as she ran up to her big brother that she hasn't seen or heard from in six years, six long agonizing years. But, none of that mattered to her now. She was about a head shorter than Logan. Logan wrapped his arms around her as soon as she hit his chest.

So now the separated brother and sister were on the floor from the impact of Izzy's helmet clad head hitting Logan's chest with Izzy's hands fisting the material of her big brothers shirt and Logan with his arms wrapped tightly around his little sister. After about five minutes in the warm embrace of each other, Logan looked down to see that Izzy was sleeping with her head on his chest, fist still lightly clutching the material of his shirt and tear tracks down her cheeks. That's when Logan knew his Izzabella had cried herself to sleep. So, Logan lightly moved with her still ontop of him to a sitting position. Then from that position he moved her in his arms so he was holding her bridal style then stood up with her in his arms and gestured for the others to follow him to a chair, where he sat down and held her in his arms while lightly petting her hair. He was sitting on a couch in the airport with his precious Izzy-Marie in his arms sleeping, Carlos sitting to his left gazing down at the younger girl lovingly, James sitting to his right looking down at the smaller girl with a small smile on his face, and Kendall was standing in front of him looking down on the smaller girl with a fatherly expression on his face, almost like the look on someones face when they hold their newborn for the first time. That's how Logan knew that Carlos was in love head over heels with his little sister, James just found his best friend in the whole wide world, and Kendall just decided that no matter _what_ he was going to protect this girl. And Logan knew that his little sister was going be just fine.

While Logan, Carlos, Kendall, and James were waiting for Mama Knight because she was getting information from Izzy's foster care worker each and every one of them were deep in thought. Logan was thinking about his little sister and what was lying ahead for them. James was thinking about how Izzy was so beautiful, and that mostly all of the guys at the Palm Woods were going to try and make her theirs but no matter what he wasn't going to let them. He knew that their Carlitos had just fallen head over heels in love with her, and she was probably going to do the same when she woke up. He was also thinking how Izzy and him should go shopping. Kendall was thinking about how this little girl was going to look up to him and Logan as parental figures and how he was going to handle that. That's when he realized that everything was going to work out just fine as long as they had a set of rules between each other and everything would be fine. Carlos was thinking about how much he was in love with this girl. She was the most beautiful thing that he'd ever seen in his whole entire life. He had to ask Logan how he was going to get together with her and when he should. Suddenly the boys were all pulled out of their thoughts when they all heard strange noises that sounded oddly like a baby grunting. That's when Logan looked down into his lap and saw his little sister tugging on his shirt trying not to topple out of the chair, while at the same time she was trying to snuggle closer into his chest. So Logan wrapped his arms around her and asked her, "Izzy-Marie, do you remember me?" Izzy answered him, "Of course I do Logie-bear how could I ever forget you! I missed you so so so much!" Izzy's voice was even prettier than Logan remembered. He laughed lightly at the mention of his nickname from when they were younger. Izzy turned around in his lap and looked at the people around her. She saw three boys the same age as her brother and one girl younger than her. One of the boys was a darker complexion than her Logie-bear but he was still really hot, and she liked him _a whole lot._ The next boy was really kind looking, he had blonde hair, a beanie and nice clothes, she decided he was nice and she liked the warmth coming from him and his smile on his face. The third boy looked like a pretty-boy and she decided he looks really nice and he's gonna be my bestest friend in the whole wide world. The little girl looked really kind and Izzy decided she was gonna be great friends with her. Izzy then decided right then that the dark-skinned cute boy was her true love, the really warm-looking boy was her father-figure, the pretty-boy was her bestest friend ever and the little girl was gonna be a great friend. Then Izzy just couldn't stand how warm, inviting, cozy and kind the oldest looking boy was. So to solve her dilemma she leaned into her Logie-bear's ear, whispered something into it. Then she looked up at him for approval and to her delight he nodded with a big smile on his face. So Izzy hopped down out of his lap and crawled on her hands and knees over to the blonde boys feet, placed her hands on his kneecaps and started to whimper. Kendall felt the hands on his knees and heard the strange noises again, so he glanced down and saw Izzy at his feet. The smaller girl was on her knees by his feet, with her arms outstretched to him, her hands making grabbing motions and the look of a kicked puppy on her face. So Kendall quick glanced at Logan and when Logan nodded with a smile on his face he looked down at Izzy reached down grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her onto his lap. When Kendall had Izzy situated in his lap facing him (which was apparently the position she wanted to be in) he noticed three things. They were that one, Izzy was extremely light for a healthy thirteen year old, two that she was surprisingly cold, and three that she was looking up at him like a four year old looks at their daddy. From this he made three conclusions, one that she wasn't healthy probably was being starved, two that she needed blankets and hot cocoa or something and three that she did look at him like a fatherly-figure.

Logan decided that Izzy liked everyone so he thought that now was a good time to introduce everyone. "Izzabelly?" Izzy's head shot in Logan's direction and she had a huge smile on her face because of the forgotten nickname. She tilted her head to the side with a smile and a confused look on her face. Logan continued, "Izzy, do you know who these people are?" Izzy's lips formed a tight line while she thought for a minute. "No, Logie-bear I don't. Why? Should I?" Logan shook his head no. "Izz, what do you think of these people?" Izzy's smile took over her features again as she told Logan what she thought of the people surrounding her. "Well, Logie-bear I already know who you are. But, this person right here, the guy who let me snuggle in his arms, I think he is uber warm, cozy, nice and kind and I know that I'm gonna look to him like my Daddy, because I don't got no Daddy or Mommy anymore." Izzy looked up into Kendall's eyes and asked him, "Mr. Can you be my Daddy and I can be your little girl? Pleaseee! Pwetty please!" Kendall locked eyes with the smaller girl in his arms and told her, "Sure Izzy, why not. You can be my baby girl." Then Kendall hugged Izzy tight. When he let go Izzy looked up at him and asked him, "Mr. What's your name?" Kendall told her "Kendall my name is Kendall." She looked up at him and asked him, "Can I call you Daddy and Ken-Ken?" Kendall smiled and nodded his head at her. Izzy hopped out of Kendall's lap and she yelled, "Yayy!" Then Izzy walked over to the pretty boy. She outstretched her arms to him and made grabbing motions with her hands just like she did with Kendall. James reached out to her lifted her up and onto his lap. She spinned to face him and she said, "You look really pretty, and you look nice and cozy like Daddy does, but not _as _cozy as Daddy. I know that I want you to be my bestest friend in the whole wide world. Will you? Please?" James looked down at the smaller girl and told her, "Sure thing Izzy." Izzy looked up at him and asked "Mr. What's your name?" James told her, "James. My name is James." She bounced in his lap and told him, "Can I call you Jamie and Jamie-bear?" He told her, "Sure Izzy." Izzy jumped out of his lap and ran up to the cute-looking boy. She plopped down on her bottom in front of him, wrapped her arms around his legs and nuzzled her face into his legs. The boy reached down and started to stroke her hair. Izzy let go of his legs and stretched her arms out to him, while making grabbing motions with her hands. Carlos reached down grabbed her under the arms and lifted her onto his lap. She twirled around in his lap to face him and shoved her face into his chest, with her arms wrapped around his neck. She removed her face from his shirt and looked up at him. Izzy leaned her head up towards his face and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Izzy then shot her head down and said, "I don't know your name Mr. but you look really cute and hot and I like you a lot. And, I umm, I well, I umm, well I…I…I…I…I…" Izzy trailed off and Carlos looked down at her and put his thumb under her chin, tilted her head up, and he leaned into her. His lips landed right on hers and the two shared a sweet, passionate, gentle, loving, kiss. Izzy's arms tightened around Carlos's neck. Then they pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. Carlos then spoke up breaking the silence, "My name's Carlos." Izzy asked him, "Can I call you Carlitos?" Carlos nodded his head, "Sure, Izzy." Then Logan spoke up, "And now it's time to go back to Palm Woods." Izzy leaned into Carlos's ear and whispered something. Carlos looked into Izzy's eyes and nodded. Carlos got up with Izzy still sitting in the chair. Then he knelt down in front of the chair and Izzy hopped up onto his back. Carlos looked at everyone else, "Come on." Everyone got over their shock pretty fast. Then they all followed him. On the way to the limo, Izzy laid her head on Carlos's shoulder and fell asleep. By the time they got to the limo she was fast asleep. "Logan, can you help me? I need you to get behind me and grab Izzy by the waist so that when I let her go you have her. Ready one…two….three." Logan successfully caught Izzy. First Carlos got into the limo, then Logan, then Kendall, then James, then everybody else. They situated Izzy so that her head was in Carlos's lap and her torso was on Logan, her legs were on Kendall and her feet were on James. Then Kendall spoke up, "So Logie-bear, Carlitos, Jamie what are we gonna do?" James said, "I have absolutely no clue Daddy, how bout you Logie?" Logan took his hands and put them up to his face. "I have no idea what so ever. All I know is that I just got my little sister back, and she just made Kendall her father, James her best friend and I have no clue what is going on with her and Carlos? Carlos what are you going to do, because I swear to god if you break my little sister's heart, there will be two less members of Big Time Rush. Since I will get arrested for the murder of Carlos Garcia." He turned his attention to the latino boy that he's known since they were younger. He was looking down at Izzy petting her hair lovingly with a smile on his tan face. "Logan, don't worry. I know exactly what I'm going to do. I'm going to ask Izzabella Anne-Marie Henderson to be my girlfriend. If that's okay with you Logan." Logan looked at the Latino. "Of course it is Carlos. One question how are you going to ask her out. Is it just going to be out of the blue or are we going to have to plan something romantic?" Carlos looked up at Logan, and Logan saw that Carlos, the boy that was always happy, the hyper, ecstatic boy had tears in his eyes and streaming down his face. "Logan I have absolutely no idea. Help me please."


End file.
